Sweet Tunes
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: The glare of blood-red sunset. The smell of chlorine. And the sweet scent of each other. Our two star-crossed lovers are at peace whenever they hang out at the rooftop. After making love in Tetsuo's home, they spend their lunch time at the rooftop the next day fooling around, when Youji discovers something uncharacteristic of Tetsuo's cold self. [One-shot, pointless fluff, A.R.]


A/N: I had a goal when I wrote this short fic. It was to bring justice to the depressing events of the game and give the two a chance to live their lives as normal lovers and as normal students. And I wanted to bring justice to the fans of the game weeping with the depressing ending.

This story is an alternate reality that takes place after the first, um... consented scene with Youji and Shironuma in Shironuma's room. In this universe, there is neither Zenya nor Makoto going craycray. It's just the two of them, living their lives together as they would had none of the manstruation and meat-shitting happened.

* * *

><p>The rooftop was quiet as usual, with nothing but the late afternoon winds, and the faint smell of chlorine giving the place its characteristic tranquility that never failed to calm the two as they sat a little ways beside each other, having a minimal exchange of words as usual.<p>

Youji heard the soft sound of plastic opening and shot a sidelong glance to the blond who, as always, held out the opened pack of bread towards him as a silent offer. Like always, Youji declined and pushed the plastic away.

"Is your body... alright?" Tetsuo asked bashfully, averting his gaze.

"...Whose fault do you think that is?" He shot the younger man a weak glare, before shaking his head at the lack of reaction. "I can manage, somehow..."

Another moment of silence. Youji finished up his juice box and placed it on the ground for the meantime. He could have returned to the classroom, but instead, he leaned back against the wall behind him, planning to stay for a bit longer. Somehow, Tetsuo's presence comforted him, as if that drug-like scent caressed his very soul.

He heard the sound of crunching and looked over, watching Tetsuo crumple the plastic container of his bread and lick his fingers clean. Youji blushed and looked away as soon as he realized he had been staring a second too long.

And in his moment of cooling his flushed face, he didn't see the blond close the distance between them as he was pulled towards the other's arms.

"Hey, wai- Again!" the raven-haired man yelped, feeling a sense of deja vu as his head was cradled in the other's arms and a large tanned hand went up to pet his head. He averted his gaze in embarrassment. "What the hell... are you doing..." he mumbled shyly.

"Yesterday..." Tetsuo said.

"Eh?" Youji went wide-eyed. _'Yesterday'... is he comforting me?_ He looked up at the other and saw a rare sight. There was a hint of a smile in his slightly upturned lips as he stared back at Youji. This time, the older man didn't blush and look away, but found himself unable to pull his eyes from the other's, their gazes locked for what felt like forever.

But neither of them believed in forever, and Tetsuo was the first to look away - not because he wanted to, but because he noticed something dangling from Youji's pocket.

"What's that?" He pointed to the wires in the other's pocket without letting go of the raven-head who was still cradled in his arms.

Youji looked to where the blond was pointing, which he found out were his earphones, about to fall off his pocket with the way he was positioned against Tetsuo. "It's my music player."

Saying that, he suddenly had an idea. He got up from the other's arms and pulled out his MP3. "Say... Do you like music?"

"No opinion." he answered flatly.

"Really...?" His impression on Tetsuo not living a normal life grew even more. Somehow, he felt pity for him. "Hey, Shironuma..." He motioned for the taller man to come closer, and he did. He untangled the wires and gave an earphone to Tetsuo after wearing the other.

The blond merely stared at it, not knowing what to do. Youji couldn't help but smile at the adorable innocence as he helped him put the earphone on. Tetsuo was surprisingly oblivious to such simple things that Youji found it cute.

Now that everything was in place, he scanned through his playlist and chose a song, leaning against the wall like before. Tetsuo followed beside him.

"...A sad song." The blond muttered, staring at the space in front of him. Youji nodded. "What's the name?"

"Miracles May." he replied. _So even he can feel sadness, huh..._ Youji thought.

Soon enough, the song ended and the next one played, while the two continued to listen in silence. The world continued on as they stayed contentedly in their own. The song 'I'm in Blue' by Pale Green was playing when Youji found himself dozing off.

When he brought himself to his senses, he felt a weight on his shoulder.

He remembered that one time when he went to Tetsuo's house for their tutoring session. This was exactly what had happened. At that time, Youji hadn't realized his own feelings and panicked, but now...

He let out a sigh, shooting a glance at the peaceful face on his shoulder before shifting and resting his head on the other's. Amidst the music, he could hear the sound of two hearts beating together. He wrapped one arm around Tetsuo's shoulder and closed his eyes, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be bad to stay in their own little world for a bit longer.


End file.
